1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to digital receivers and more specifically, to a high performance digital receiver architecture with adaptive background control that optimizes performance of the digital receiver in rapidly changing signal environments.
2. Description of Related Art
The dynamic nature of the modern RF environment presents challenges to future digital receivers. Current fixed channel receivers are inadequate to efficiently process a dynamic and changing RF signal environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,006,474 to Oates discloses a conventional channelized receiver comprising a digitizer and channelizer. However, its only means for responding to changes in the signal environment is to detect and select which channels from the channelizer have active signal content (above a certain amplitude threshold). It fails to adaptively reconfigure the digitizer in order to control important receiver parameters such as bandwidth, dynamic range, resolution, and sensitivity.